1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a all-weather type temporary frame system for construction which permits constructional work to be performed even under bad weather conditions.
2. Background Art
There has been proposed an all-weather type temporary frame as a temporary foothold for construction of a high-rise building of RC construction. The temporary frame includes a plurality of temporary support frames vertically provided around a planned building to be constructed, and a canopy frame supported at the upper portion between respective temporary support frames and having a shape sufficient for covering entire upper surface of the planned building. According to increasing the height of the constructed building, the temporary support frames are added upwardly to elevate the canopy frame so that constructional work can be performed without being affected by the weather.
On the other hand, an overhead travelling crane is arranged on the lower surface of the canopy frame. Building materials lifted by lifting equipment, such as a cargo lift, a man/cargo elevator or so forth are transported to various portions by the overhead traveling crane for performing assembling work.
The overhead traveling crane includes a main girder reciprocally movable along a main rail, a subsidiary girder reciprocally movable along a subsidiary rail arranged at the side of the main rail in parallel to the latter, and a hoist movable along the main girder and the subsidiary girder for transit between respective girders at the condition where both girders are matched in alignment. Generally, two hoists are provided in the overhead traveling crane. At a condition where one of the hoists is moved on the main girder, the building material is lifted into the intended floor for execution by the lifting equipment. At this condition, the main girder is moved along the main rail to transfer the hoist to one of the subsidiary girders which is placed in alignment with the main rail. The subsidiary girder, to which the hoist is transferred from the main rail, is moved along the subsidiary rail for transporting the building material to the destinated position.
Meanwhile, in the temporary frame system, in order to constantly arrange the canopy frame immediately above the floor for executing the constructional work, it becomes necessary to sequentially rise depending upon progress of the constructional work. Conventionally, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 4-221172, for example, discloses a method of lifting the temporary support frames by a lifting means, arranged around the temporary support frame (temporary tower) on the ground, to add new supporting material at the lower side.
On the other hand, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Heisei 5-59817, for example, there has been proposed a method, in which the temporary support frame is constructed with a plurality of telescopic long posts each of which is expandable. Also, a work station is arranged at the upper portion of the long posts, and by expanding the long posts sequentially, the work station is elevated.
However, the former invention increased weight of the added temporary supporting materials is increased in accordance with the rising temporary frame. Accordingly, load on the lifting means is sequentially increased. The lifting means requires a large driving force to be preliminarily set with taking the final weight to be lifted into account.
On the other hand, the latter invention requires a large driving force since overall load is exerted on the long posts from initiation of lifting. Furthermore, extracting length of the long post is increased at every occasion of expansion of the post to cause instability of supporting moment at joint portions of the post.
Furthermore, in either invention, since the temporary support itself is moved and support therefore cannot be provided by the building under construction, and self-standing of the individual support frame can become more unstable with taller buildings. In order to solve the problem of instability of self-standing supports, it is considered to provide reinforcement members between the temporary support frames as braces. However, installation of braces is not only cumbersome but also causes further increase of the load to require greater power for lifting.
Thus, the conventional all-weather type temporary frame was inappropriate as the temporary frame for constructing a building having large number of floors, such as skyscraper or so forth.
Furthermore, in the hoist provided in the conventional overhead traveling crane, since only one main girder is provided, even when the building material is lifted by the lifting equipment, the lifting equipment is inherently tied up until the empty hoist which completed former transportation operation, is transferred to the main girder and reaches the lifting equipment, and lifts the building material. Accordingly, efficiency of the transporting operation of the building material is lowered to cause extension of the construction work.
The first object of the present invention is to make it possible to effectively use the existing system, to require a driving force for elevating the canopy frame which is small and always constant, to provide support for the temporary support frames from the building, to restrict deflection upon elevation of the canopy frame, and to permit execution of addition of the temporary support frame at the highest position without interfering with construction work.
The second object of the present invention is to make transfer of the building materials quicker by providing a double type main girder and by maintaining at least one of the main girders empty, and thus improve efficiency of transportation.